Contemplation d'une déesse
by Skye Marcus
Summary: Est-il nécessaire d'affirmer que les agents de Gibbs savent faire preuve d'un professionnalisme à toutes épreuves quelque soit leur mission? Drabble


_Les partiels finis, place à l'attente des résultats et donc à un certain temps libre pour écrire. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup écris cette année mais que çà me manque terriblement et j'espère profiter de mes vacances pour rattraper le temps perdu.  
Voilà donc, non pas un O.S., mais un drabble plutôt court et sans intérêt mais l''idée m'est venue comme çà et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire sans prise de tête ni rien. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la description donc mon style est sûrement maladroit et serait ce étonnant que je déclare que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce drabble? xD Bonne Lecture quand même.  
_

* * *

**Contemplation d'une déesse  
**

Irradiant dans sa robe fourreau en soie écarlate, elle se tenait, debout, parmi la foule de convives que comptait la petite réception organisée par le sénateur McCrawley, dans l'un des plus chics hôtels de Washington.

Je bénissais mentalement cette mission qui s'avérait être un véritable régal pour les yeux, en particulier pour les miens qui n'avaient que trop l'habitude de la voir vêtue de simples t-shirts et de pantalons cargos.

En effet, ce soir là, elle était différente. Ce soir là, elle brillait de mille feux, aveuglant chacun de ces hommes en costumes sombres et éclipsant la quasi totalité des femmes présentes dans la salle. Ce soir là, Oscar de la Renta l'avait métamorphosée en déesse.

Je ne la voyais que de dos mais c'était déjà amplement suffisant. Divinement moulée dans sa sublime robe qui lui tombait sur les talons, elle m'apparaissait comme dans un rêve.

Ses longs cheveux bruns tressés et parfaitement enroulés en chignon, elle n'avait laissé aucune source de distraction afin d'attirer tous les regards vers son incroyable dos, totalement dénudé. Magnifique, habilement dessiné, les muscles saillants parmi lesquels sa colonne vertébrale se frayait un passage jusqu'à son époustouflante chute de reins, il n'était que perfection. Allumant effrontément les regards masculins, écrasant sans pitié les potentiels rivaux, il dérobait toutes les attentions.

Ceux qui disaient qu'Hélène de Sparte était la plus belle femme du monde n'ont pas connu le dos de Ziva David, c'est certain, car de l'Olympe, Zeus en personne, serait descendu pour tenter de la séduire et de goûter à ses charmes.

Perdu dans mes rêveries, j'entendis près de moi la voix de Gibbs qui ordonnait.

**- McGee, concentrez vous sur la cible et non sur le dos de votre coéquipière aussi magnifique soit-il.**

Comment le patron pouvait-il parler de concentration alors que la huitième merveille du monde se promenait sous nos yeux, inconsciente de l'état second dans lequel elle plongeait la plupart des hommes qui la croisaient? A croire que la vue de Gibbs n'était plus ce qu'elle était...la vieillesse sûrement.

Les yeux rivés sur le superbe tableau qui s'offrait à moi, oubliant la mission, le NCIS, mon nom de famille, je restais immobile, la bouche entrouverte, subjugué par ma sculpturale collègue israélienne. Qu'importe si le patron allait m'engueuler, me frapper. Il pouvait bien me tuer, mourir en contemplant une déesse était sans doute la mort la plus agréable .  
Mais il n'a pas réagi, il m'a laissé tel un crapaud bavant et j'en vins même à espérer qu'il me descende car en en réalité cette mission sous-couverture était un véritable supplice. Moralement, c'était presque insoutenable de résister. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me jeter sur elle, telle une bête féroce sur sa proie, la plaquer contre un mur en lui déchirant sa robe et lui faire l'amour passionnément tout en lui dévorant le visage et répandant sur son corps une multitude de baisers fiévreux. Était ce un crime d'avouer que ce soir, qu'elle était plus désirable que jamais et que j'avais terriblement envie d'elle?

Soudainement je me mettais à hair tous ceux qui avaient obtenu grâce à ses yeux et qui avaient eu la chance de se damner sur sa peau dorée. Brusquement je jalousais terriblement ces hommes qu'elle avait aimés et qui avaient pu à loisir partager son lit.

Je voulais l'avoir toute entière pour moi seul. Je voulais l'entendre hurler de plaisir tandis que mes lèvres s'égareraient sur sa poitrine, l'entendre jouir sous mes caresses.

Gibbs ne m'avait pas tué, j'étais encore bien vivant et pourtant je découvrais le véritable sens du mot enfer. La cruelle torture qu'elle m'imposait, drapée ainsi dans sa robe de vestale, valait bien toutes les flammes de l'Enfer, et de la voir ainsi parader au bras de Tim, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, tandis que moi j'étais assis à côté du patron, coincé dans cet horrible van, attablé derrière deux maudites caméras afin de surveiller les arrières de mes deux coéquipiers, Dieu sait d'ailleurs combien je les surveillais ces fameux arrières, était l'un des pires tourments que l'on puisse infliger à quelqu'un.

**FIN**

* * *

_Oscar de la Renta:__Un de mes plus grands couturiers préférés après Elie Saab, entre autres._

* * *

Sinon je ne ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous pouvez en penser car ce drabble n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt particulier alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience afin d'en savoir plus et si vous n'avez pas aimé, ne vous gênez pas pour critiquer. Je préfère des critiques justes plutôt que des compliments hypocrites. Et je vous dis à bientôt.


End file.
